


The Apprentice

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you enjoyed this thank Chanelle and her beautiful brain.  Prompts welcomed in the comments.  *hides from internet until I can watch 104. *





	The Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineThePerekeet_Chanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineThePerekeet_Chanelle/gifts).

_”Come here son, I want to show you something,”_ He places his mug down on marble countertop. His brain is foggy as his father leads him by the hand down the basement steps. Somewhere off limits to him. Anticipation and nerves bind his feet to the floor as his father approaches a locked door. One of the many rooms off limits to him before today. He finds it hard to think as Martin locates a key on his ring. _”What time is it?”_ Malcolm questions, wondering where his mother is. Something is wrong.

_”Come Malcolm,”_ his slippers patter against the floor as he cautiously follows his father into the sterile room. A surgical table is illuminated by florescent lighting. He rubs his eyes roughly. Déjà vu. Was this a dream? _”Dad, I don’t feel well,”_ Martin grabs a sleeve of saltines from a shelf, they seemed to do the trick the last time. He wonders if he got the dose right this time. Malcolm was too out of it to participate a few nights before. He just curled up on the floor, Martin’s sweater beneath his tiny head.

Martin pulled on a latex glove, the loud snap grabbing Malcolm’s attention. _”I got ones just your size,”_ Martin helps Malcolm with his. He lifts Malcolm’s face with his knuckle, _”Feeling better son?”_ His response was a tiny nod. Martin ruffles Malcolm’s hair, _”That’s a good boy.”_ Malcolm tries to smile, but his thoughts aren’t translating into movements. An electrical disconnect. _”Let us begin,”_ Martin squeezes Malcolm’s shoulder as he passes him. Malcolm’s tummy aches. He clutches his stomach. _”Dad..”_

The sound of Martin opening a cold storage locker drawer echoes in his head as he pulls against his restraints screaming. _a pale frail hand falls limply from a sheet_ His ears are still ringing. His hands shake as he struggles to free them. He drops the restraint struggling to breath. Morning panic attacks really beat jogging.

He sits on the side of his bed. He is use to waking up with debilitating anxiety, but typically waking gives him some reprieve. Burying his face in trembling hands does not sooth him. He eventually moves to the shower, but it does nothing to quell his demons. Weak from lack of calories, he sits under the steady stream until it runs cold, his body numb from goosebumps. He dresses quickly, busying his mind with thoughts of Jackie’s cookies, and Knicks games with Gil.

Hands still trembling, he knocks back multiple pills. _Take with food_, what a joke.

He ponders staying in.

Gil would understand. Wouldn’t he?

***

Malcolm wonders if his expensive suit does anything to camouflage what a f*ck up he is. He thinks he hears “Bright,” but can’t do pleasantries today. JT and Dani exchange a look as he passes by them in a bee line to Gil’s office.

Gil, his eyes glued to a morning paper, “Come in,” Gil looks up as Malcolm passes by silently looking out the window. “Good morning to you too kid,” Malcolm turns slightly, but keeps his back to him. “Everything okay Malcolm?” when he doesn’t respond Gil approaches, “Do you want something to eat? Callahan brought in some donuts, there's some bagels from yesterday…Malcolm?” Gil touches Malcolm’s shoulder causing him to shrink away. “Sorry, do you want to talk?” “What do you got for me today?” Malcolm ignored Gil's question as he made his way to the couch. “Did you sleep?” “Sleep is overrated,” Malcolm offered studying the honeycomb pattern on his gray tie. Gil knew Malcolm well enough to not press.

“They found a women’s mutilated body bound, and gagged inside her midtown apartment. Husband was out of town on a business trip,” Gil stopped, Malcolm’s face was drawn, his eyes glossy. Gil could see his fist tick through his jacket pocket. “Are the tremors getting worse?” “I’m fine Gil,” Malcom dug his fist down trying to still the involuntary movements. “Who am I riding with? That crime scene is being destroyed by beat cops right now.”

***

Malcolm jogged ahead of Dani climbing into JT's front seat. “Shotgun,” he shouts shutting the door in her face. She rolls her eyes as Gil motion’s for her to come with him.

“Hands off my radio boy wonder,” Malcolm holds his hands up in polite surrender. He smirks for the first time today, glad to have escaped the talkers of his new team.

He looks out the window locking eyes with Edrisa, an oversize smile shining back at him. He smiles politely back at the cute women. He dug her weird energy, just awkward enough to charm him.

He buckles his seatbelt, a flash to that night.

_“We're helping her, come closer.”_ Malcolm was smarter than his father gave him credit for. He understood emotions. He saw the fear in her eyes before his father stuck her with that needle. Martin forces him closer to her, _”See my boy, she’s sleeping soundly now.” _

Malcolm swallows hard, pushing it down. He's thankful JT was too bored by him to notice his trauma bubbling beneath the surface. Surely Dani would be giving him the 3rd degree by now.

She forced him to eat a Luna bar the other day.

Seriously, she threatened physical force. Like with Jackie, it wasn’t worth an argument. She’d win.

***

Edrisa always left last, but always beat them to a crime scene. He guesses the _drives like a lunatic_ rumors were true. “Bright, come take a look,” She seems too cheerful for the crime scene. “What do you think those marks are from?” Malcolm takes off his jacket folding it carefully over a processed and tagged chair. He rolls his sleeves up kneeling close enough to make Edrisa flush. “I see you didn’t shave today,” she says dreamily. He feels his rough cheek shaking his head. “Yeah, I guess so,” his brow furrows before he snaps on a crime scene glove. The sound reverberates deep within him. Gil places a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Careful,” Gil warns. 

He can feel their eyes on him. His neck prickles. He manages to complete his analysis of the crime scene without making a complete spectacle of himself. He works methodically , tapering his usual showmanship for the crowd. “You’re brilliant,” Edrisa cooed. Dani rung her fingers watching him. He grabs his things leaving quickly, avoiding her and Gil’s concerned looks. Gil motions for Dani to follow him. JT hands her his keys.

***

“You look like shit,” she says plainly, slamming the door. “Where’s JT?” “Bagging and tagging. What is up with you?” Malcolm shrinks back into his seat. “Nothing,” Malcolm runs a shaking hand against his forehead. “Have you eaten today?” Malcolm puts his hand out to her. “Chocolate chip cookie dough, dirty lie,” he bites his Luna bar, “Chemically sweet..thanks. Where to?” “I’m bringing you home, captains orders.”

“Dani, look at me I’m fine,” his blue eyes always twinkle when he lies. “You’re not fine Bright. You look undead.” He feels dead inside. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Dani, I’m fine I promise. Just a rough morning.” She doesn’t respond. “I thought we had an understanding about you lying to me,” he places his hand on her knee. Her defenses crumble. “I promise, I’ll tag out if it’s too much.” Dani stalls traffic fixing him with a stare, “You better.”

***

Malcolm tries to portray his normal self with some difficulty. Gil isn’t falling for it, annoyed he convinced Dani to bring him back in. “Bright, dentist on line one,” Dani notices Malcolm’s face fall. “I’m looking into dentures,” he smiles, a move that seems more phony than his father’s dentist alias.

He shuts the door careful to appear calm as he picks up the phone. “Stop calling me here!” “Now Malcolm, is that anyway to speak to your father?” “What do you want Dr?” “You sound perturbed. Night terrors still plaguing you? It was a while before you took to it,” the color drains out of his face. “What do you mean?” “Oh Malcolm, you were such a natural. You made me proud,” his skin crawls. Martin cackles as Malcolm slams down the phone. He picks the phone receiver slamming it down repeatedly. He rips the phone from the wall throwing it forcefully on the ground. He can’t stop the rush of anxiety creeping into his throat. It suffocates him as Gil and JT rush in. “What’s wrong,” Malcolm pulls his hair back roughly. Gil reaches out, but Malcolm moves out of his reach inconsolable. Although tears stream down his face, he doesn’t make a sound. JT backs away, and motions to Gil to back off too. Malcolm doesn’t acknowledge them as he walks out. The precinct is silent and still as Malcolm walks quickly outside. Dani motions to Gil before taking off after him.

“Bright! Wait,” Dani runs to catch up to him. She grabs his arm to stop him. He stops, turning to face her. Dani is taken back by him. He looks so fragile. She’s afraid to touch him, and let’s go of his arm. Malcolm blinks, a few more tears fall before she offers him a ride. He nods, staying still. She cautiously takes him by the arm leading him to her cruiser.

“I’m tapping out,” he says lifelessly. She rubs the back of his neck, and feels him relax slightly. The tears stop. He squeezes her knee before sitting back, and shutting his eyes.

He doesn’t fight her when she goes up with him. He can’t be alone right now.

After she sits him down on the couch, she sits, legs crossed on the coffee table facing him. She says the three words he has been dreading, “Talk to me,” her voice sounds softer when she’s scared. “Please Malcolm.” He takes a beat standing suddenly, it makes her flinch. He pulls the table closer to him with her on it. They are close, he smells like expensive soap. “If you knew, you’d hate me,” his voice cracks, she cups his face gently. He closes his eyes as she tenderly kisses his cheek. An innocent gesture. He touches the place sucking in breath. “Please don’t,” he whispers, he should move away from her, but he runs a firm hand up her thigh instead. Her eyes close. “Why not?” Malcolm uses his other hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her legs unfurl, sliding over his. He groans. She digs her nails into his shoulders. He likes the pain. He looks at her for cleavage for a moment before running his mouth down part of her exposed breast. She gives in to him for a minute, but reality comes crashing back. She brushes his hair back, he looks up at her in a dream-like state going toward her mouth. She moves her head. He pulls her face back kissing her mouth hungrily, and she wants to push him away. She moans into his mouth pulling away. Malcolm, breathless, looks at her sadly before sitting back against the couch. She climbs off of him, and moves beside him on the couch. She lifts his arm placing it around her bare shoulder. He pulls her against him, and she rests she head on his chest.

Dani tangles a piece of his shirt between her fingers. She breathes out, “Is it Martin?” his “Yes," barely audible. He runs his fingers delicately over her curls, careful not to ruin them. “I had another memory last night,” she runs her palm over his stomach. He places his hand over hers stopping her movements. “I think..I think I hurt them. Dani, I hurt them,” Dani frees her hand from his grip cupping his face, forcing him to look at her. “You were just a little boy. It was not your fault,” Dani wraps her arms around him. He is stiff until he feels her shutter against him, a weak sob escapes her mouth. He finally gives into the comfort she wants to give him. He’s not sure how long they were like that. The sun filtering in told him it had been hours. He’s careful not to wake her. Her calm face all the motivation he needs to not sleep. Sleep is overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this thank Chanelle and her beautiful brain. Prompts welcomed in the comments. *hides from internet until I can watch 104. *


End file.
